User talk:Stella Sirenix
I'm so sorry. Can you please forgive me? I promise, I won't do that again. Winx Lovix (talk) 02:47, March 9, 2013 (UTC) In the main page and in your userpage can I be Bloom? Since you got Stella. 03:06, March 10, 2013 (UTC) Oh that message is from me, Winx Lovix. I forgot to be online. Winx Lovix (talk) 03:08, March 10, 2013 (UTC) Hello WinxClub Fans If you need help Speak to Stella Sirenix or FloraEnchantix1 Have Nice Day! Thanks! Winx Lovix (talk) 02:01, March 12, 2013 (UTC) Admin. Not adim. Winx Lovix (talk) 02:50, March 12, 2013 (UTC) HEy SISy We have to Talk in Life Call me '-FloraEnchantix1' Since you are one of my BFFs... here is for you :) If you want to use it, just type: I didn't put that pic because maybe you will be angry at me... Winx Lovix (talk) 03:14, March 16, 2013 (UTC) That's fine. Anyway I am kinda playing Disney Fairies Fashion Boutique in my iPad. Winx Lovix (talk) 01:28, March 18, 2013 (UTC) I don't have a Facebook. Winx Lovix (talk) 03:24, March 20, 2013 (UTC) I don't know... I tried but no. Winx Lovix (talk) 00:43, March 22, 2013 (UTC) Hi there Stella Sirenix u don't know I am Winx Lovix. And I didn't get your message. Please forgive me! Yes, someone used my account. User:FloraSirenix did. Please I really beg you! I got blocked at Winx Club wiki for half year, 6 months, and Winx Lovix is blocked for 1 year and 5 days! Please ! Make me back into an admin! (Sorry for the rude words I did to your sis) RoxyFlora1009 (talk) 00:36, March 27, 2013 (UTC) Don't have a FB. Anyways I am not old enough to have a FB. RoxyFlora1009 (talk) 01:25, March 27, 2013 (UTC) Oh you again! You're the founder, right? Try to be more helpful on your wiki. Add informations in your own words and sentences. Add photos that aren't from others. Download Bandicam and you're free from trouble. Btw, you've got to delete those pictures with my watermarks in 'em. I'm Princess Flora Love Rose on FB... ✿Flora✿ ~ ✿Petal Hurricane✿ 14:08, April 2, 2013 (UTC) Hi there :)! I'm trying to help your wiki so can you please make me an admin not a rollback? ✿Flora✿ ~ ✿Petal Hurricane✿ 15:45, April 2, 2013 (UTC) What do you think you're doing? Blocking me for nothing? Is blocking fun huh? I'm just trying to help your wiki. If you don't like. I better stay out of your way! You're not a responsible founder, I'm helping the wiki. And I just haven't slept yet! 19:23, April 2, 2013 (UTC) Please don't upload fan-arts, unnecessary pictures, wallapers, re-colored or re-designed pictures, .gif/animated images. Simplier, if you aren't going to use that picture, it's better not to'upload it. It will help us save some plots for many more pictures to be uploaded. If your an admin, kindly delete photos that aren't used on the wiki. Thanks! ✿Flora✿ ~ ✿Petal Hurricane✿ 17:26, April 3, 2013 (UTC) How did you got blocked? You are the founder! 00:28, April 5, 2013 (UTC) The is uploaded from me on Fanpop!!! >:-O - Stellamusa101 11:42, April 9, 2013 (UTC)~ Hi Stella Sirenix :D! How do you like the changes I have made here? I am quite sure that you will like it and will appreciate my hard works around your wiki. And Rose (on Winx Wiki), warned us and she will ask Mason (Iamnoone) to destroy your wiki! I hope you noticed about this and I don't expect creating a new one in such an early time. ✿Flora✿ ~ ✿Petal Hurricane✿ 16:45, April 17, 2013 (UTC) Why? Is Jana making a silly edit? Anyways, you should promote a rule that no one is allowed to take anything from Winx Wiki. Otherwise, my friendship with Rose, Mason and the others will be ruined! And would you like to make you a talkbox? ✿Flora✿ ~ ✿Petal Hurricane✿ 09:00, April 19, 2013 (UTC) But you've been setting users as admins even though they don't have a 100 edits! Anyways, I already started an Election since alot of users have been asking me to make them an admin. Stella ~ Fairy of the Shining Sun! Can you please make me an admin again? I took Alexis' admin powers because she is copying my things and using my pictures without my permission! And I am an experienced user! I know what's right and what's wrong in every wiki I join in. You should block users who have been copying from other wikis. That's the right thing to do. Blocking a person without an explaination is the wrongest thing for you to do! I think you hate me also... ✿Flora✿ ~ ✿Petal Hurricane✿ 05:10, April 20, 2013 (UTC) hi could ibe an admin?only if u want me to i am not going to force uRoxy708 (talk) 21:43, April 20, 2013 (UTC)roxy708 Yes, I promise. I'll be the most responsible admin in your wiki :D! Can you please make me as an admin? I beg you! ✿Flora✿ ~ ✿Petal Hurricane✿ 05:54, April 21, 2013 (UTC) Really 'cause here's a proof! See this gallery of her copied pictures. ImagesCAPNFYYT.jpg|THIS IS MINE!!! Stella.jpg|SHE COPIED THIS FROM TIFF!!! ImagesCAVEZDNJ.jpg|SHE COPIED THIS FROM THE WINX WIKI!!! 68955 161377844027677 760850241 n.jpg|SHE COPIED THIS FROM MY FB!!! 157060 155304357968359 1324358567 n.jpg|COPIED FROM MY FB!!! 10791 156050637893731 362111443 n.jpg|FROM MY FB!!! 59783 163004940531634 1458458625 n.jpg|COPIED FROM MY FB!!! 484324 155181357980659 2115180037 n.jpg|COPIED FROM MY FB!!! ImagesCATDSLQ0.jpg|COPIED FROM IAMNOONE (MASON)!!! 992633 1333606730471 full.jpg|FROM MY FB!!! 39266 155494671282661 942261427 n.jpg|FROM ROSEXINH!!! 644536 173226236168972 1731276789 n.jpg|FROM MY FB!!! And didn't you noticed that you are copying Jana's style of "a female. Seriously? My pic is a girl!". You and Alexis are really copy cats. And is it bad for someone to edit alot of pages? Maybe you are just jealous... You better sort this things out otherwise, I'll never work for your wiki and I'll report this wiki! ✿Flora✿ ~ ✿Petal Hurricane✿ 12:32, April 21, 2013 (UTC) Here's a tip for ya. "'Never get pictures from google". So, can I be an admin now? ✿Flora✿ ~ ✿Petal Hurricane✿ 12:37, April 21, 2013 (UTC) Okay. ✿Flora✿ ~ ✿Petal Hurricane✿ 05:46, April 22, 2013 (UTC) Close this wiki before I report to a Wikia staff! How childish are you? Big copycat! Diamond - Fairy of fire! 09:49, April 22, 2013 (UTC) Umm... Stella... I think your sis - FloraLoveRose, edited my talkbox page and then erased the photo for the first talkbox and then added a bad word on my second (angry) talkbox. Don't be mad or anything... ✿Flora✿ ~ ✿Petal Hurricane✿ 10:25, April 23, 2013 (UTC) HOW DARE U!!! StełłaŁoveRose (talk) 16:28, April 27, 2013 (UTC) hi stella how are you doing can you if u want make me an admin?Roxy708 (talk) 01:10, May 9, 2013 (UTC)Roxy708